


【KK留诚】抓住蝴蝶的男人（19）

by Sheenaa



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), 人間・失格 たとえばぼくが死んだら | Ningen Shikkaku: Tatoeba Boku ga Shindara (TV), 留诚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人间失格 - Freeform, 抓住蝴蝶的男人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenaa/pseuds/Sheenaa
Summary: 留诚，微强制“他们明明爱极了对方，却互相折磨得伤痕累累。”
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, 影山留诚/大场诚
Kudos: 10





	【KK留诚】抓住蝴蝶的男人（19）

【KK留诚】抓住蝴蝶的男人（19）

尾崎政辉活到了三十六岁，死于家族遗传病而不是影山组的追杀。光从这件事上来讲，他已经狡猾得不像个人类。

至少在1997年那个初冬，他彻彻底底赢了影山留加一回。

尾崎政辉解开大场诚的绳子，接住对方狠狠揍过来的拳头。

“诚，别这样。”他笑得很苦，完全不像一个绑架犯。“有一些事情必须让你知道。”

“你到底是什么人，”大场诚根本不吃这一套，“你想做什么！”

他可真好看。尾崎政辉毫不慌张地走着神。诚一直是漂亮的，即使是发怒的样子，也有一种不容侵犯的美丽。今晚要是能占有这个人一小时，他什么都会背弃，什么都会出卖。

“诚，我们认识了十年。”他深深地注视着诚的眼睛，“当年给大场夫人做法事的，是我父亲。”

尾崎政辉在诚的手心画下一个记号。

他得偿所愿地看到了诚混杂震惊和伤痛的表情。

“你为什么知道这个。”诚仍然怒气冲冲，声音却发着抖。

这是大场家最沉痛的秘密。

影山弘文快七十岁了，久不过问组里的事务，隐居在镰仓的宅子侍弄花草。家里园丁的数量多过其他佣人的总和。有那么几株花，他亲手照顾，从不假手他人。老管家知道，这是十多年前从茨城稻敷乡下的一处庭院偷偷移栽的。

初冬微寒料峭，影山弘文穿着细麻布纹的单衣修剪花枝。大约是退隐后心静气顺，他的衰老并不明显，除了两道深刻的法令纹暴露了主人曾经习惯狠厉淡漠的神态。

老管家抱着电话听筒快步跑过来，影山弘文停下剪刀，猜到这个电话来自谁。

他示意管家不必把电话给他，埋头继续手上的活计。

“告诉那臭小子，要多少人自己和细谷说。”

末了露出自嘲的表情，对着满地的花叶翘起半边嘴角。

“他能来找我，是万不得已了。”

毋庸置疑，这是影山留加一生中最不愉快的一天。这一天他早上离开和诚同居的公寓时，衣领还沾着樱桃番茄的汁水。十个小时，一场葬礼，一次未遂的谋杀，一桩精心准备的绑架；番茄汁水留下干涸的痕迹，而尾崎政辉在他和诚的关系上刻下不可愈合的伤疤。

细谷的动作一如既往地干脆利落，恐怕连熊谷敏寿都不知道，就在自己引以为傲的关东地盘上藏了这么多山口组的人。或者说，影山组的人。

倘若有一天他知道曾经相邀影山组的下任组长加入熊谷组，会不会感到滑稽荒唐。

品川港口的D区有数不清的集装箱，由于涉及去年年底的一桩走私案，被查封至今。

适合火拼和处理尸体。

海雾浓郁，居然没有一丁点月光。

距离约定时间已经过去了90分钟，码头仍然静谧得诡异。尾崎政辉靠着一幢20英尺罐式集装箱，咸涩潮湿的港口气味令他胸腔疼痛，心情逐渐急躁，手里的M9早已经上膛。

影山留加不可能不来。

冲野摸排回来，打开随身的洋酒酒壶抿了一口。

“他们早就来了。”冲野擦擦嘴角，声音细若蚊蚋。“多少人不清楚。稻山真是沉得住气。”

政辉啐了一口。他可听不得对影山留加的任何赞赏。

“我去那边看看。”政辉伸手去拿酒壶，“借我喝口。”

冲野居然还有点不舍得，“臭小子给我留点。”

争执中金属酒壶落地，在安静的空气里炸裂开一声脆响。

两个人反应还算快，到底稻川会训练过的人。一人一边躲进射击死角。

枪声来得那么快，那么准，子弹径直钻进充当掩体的集装箱。

政辉骂了一声，这下先机尽失。

既然暴露了位置他干脆直奔主题，扯着嗓子喊，“同样是神户人，你们枪法真烂。”

枪声没停。对面的冲野疯狂打手势，示意有至少四个人朝着这边过来了。

政辉无动于衷，“十年前川口议员刺杀案，是影山组做下的吧。”

密集的脚步声近了。

“都他妈的不准过来！”政辉背抵着掩体大吼，手枪举到耳边。

“影山留加，让你的人退后。不然我现在就杀了大场诚。”

只有冲野知道政辉唱的是空城计，大场诚根本不在这里。

但是这招的确奏效，品川港口的D区现在像墓地一样死寂。

影山留加的退步反而让政辉笑出声，“虚伪，装什么情深意重。”

“川口议员的车子失控撞进商店，烧光了半条街。除了议员本人还死了五六个平民。一氧化碳窒息。”

“手下的做事这么手脚毛躁，你外公当年可真是丢尽了脸面。”

枪声再度响起，似乎是要阻止政辉接下来说的话。

“影山留加！你敢不敢告诉诚，是影山组害死了他母亲！”

冲野不得不用烟雾弹和冲锋枪掩护政辉撤离，影山组的人没什么耐心了，大有要把码头炸平的架势。

“你心虚什么！”政辉更不要命，绕到人手密集的后方举枪反击。他比自己的兄长聪明得多，知道如何应付黑帮的追捕，“你瞒了他那么久，居然还会心虚？”

“闭嘴！”

政辉等的就是这句气急败坏，他不再恋战，扔下催泪弹迅速转身。

冲野在交火中伤了一条胳膊，捂着血淋淋的伤口爬上车。他仍然坚持自己开车，除了他没人能甩开影山组。

政辉争不过他，直接打开后排的车门。大场诚坐在车里，木然地抬头看了他一眼。

“你都听见了。”政辉掏出口袋里的窃听器，“他一直在骗你。”

大场诚没有回答，低下头摸了摸监听喇叭。

他这个伤心的样子惹得政辉心疼又嫉妒，伸出的手停在半空。

冲野刚刚启动车子，晃动的车身仿佛才把大场诚惊醒。影山组的人追出码头，两颗子弹擦过后轮的轮胎。

大场诚打开车门，跳下车。

“诚！！”

这一跳完全出乎政辉的预料，他发疯扑过去伸出手，只摸到被重重甩上的车门。

车外的枪声停了，诚转头看了他最后一眼，政辉读懂了他的口型。

快走。

冲野一脚踩下油门。

“你很会做饭嘛。”

“煮意面又不难。妈妈离开后，家务活都是我在做。”

“抱歉。”

14岁的大场诚切番茄的手顿了一下。

“没关系。”

没关系。这是那个隐忍安静的大场诚最常说的三个字。他早就学会愈合无人照料的伤口，带着疤痕继续生活。他骗过了所有人，连大场卫都觉得儿子没太受到妻子逝亡的影响，放心地把他扔给学校。

直到三年前他们结识的秋季，影山留加揭开他的衣服看到了那道伤疤。

这里地势开阔，雾气散尽。大场诚只抬起了一条胳膊，冲野的车辆就顺利逃出港口。

“让他们走。”

影山留加站在原地没动，脸上的表情阴晴不定。

这还是大场诚第一次见到影山留加拿枪，也是第一次见到影山组的其他成员。

他有点明白了。为什么留加会涉入地下社会，为什么要使用一个毫无意义的假名，为什么留加总是亲吻他的伤疤。

这些凄厉的事实折磨得他头痛欲裂。

“如果政辉没有告诉我，你打算瞒我多久？”

留加没有回答，走上前握住他的手腕。

诚第一次甩开留加的触碰，他无法控制自己像个女人似的未开口先落泪。

“我不应该下车。”原来人极度伤心的泪水真的可以泪如滚珠，“我应该和政辉一起走。”

在愧疚和嫉恨来回撕扯的影山留加，被这句话刺激得更加混乱。

他扔下枪，双手穿过大场诚的腰身和腿弯，把人抱起来。

诚用拳头捶打留加的胸口，用牙齿咬破手臂，他的嘴角沾上了留加的鲜血。

留加把他抱上车，拉上前排的挡板。

“不要碰我！”

诚躺在后座上挣扎，脚踝却被紧紧抓住，腿根分得极开。

“禽兽！”

正在发出咒骂的嘴唇沾着血，一片殷红。留加盯着那片红撕扯诚的衣服，如果可以用自己的血留住诚，他可以不惜一切。

两根手指像检查领地一样仔细拨开后穴。上床这么久，诚知道留加在找什么，气得眼前冒出黑雾。

“拿开，政辉没碰我！”

指尖狠狠碾压着那个点，诚几乎是瞬间就哭出声。

留加抓住诚的身体让他靠在椅背上，诚被迫抬起两条腿露出后面的入口。

“我永远不会原谅你。”诚的脸上仍然挂着泪，表情已经是木然。

被赌咒的影山留加扶着诚的腰进入他的身体，亲吻爱人下巴上的泪珠。

“我知道。”

诚被带回公寓，他再次戴上镣铐。影山留加把他关在卧室里，诚的世界和意识一起堕入黑暗。他丧失了日期概念，只能数着被影山留加蹂躏的次数计算时间。上一次被射入的精液来不及清理，又一波操弄接踵而至。留加搂着诚淤青斑驳的身子，一遍遍地说对不起和我爱你。他的语气有多温柔，下面顶撞的力道就多凶狠。诚不记得自己被逼着在留加的身下高潮了多少次，他的身体总是沾着黏糊糊的精液，分不清来自谁。

诚尝试过绝食，但是影山留加会喂他喝葡萄糖。如果诚强迫自己吐出来，他就摁着诚的胳膊为他注射营养针。

诚偶尔会流露出软弱的神态，被操射后趴在留加的胸口低声抽泣，怨恨这该死的阴差阳错。这个时候他会捧着留加的脸颊，额头抵着额头，说我不怪你，然后沉沉睡去。

第七天，影山留加摘掉诚的镣铐，给两个人的伤口上药。他们明明爱极了对方，却不得不互相折磨得伤痕累累。

第八天凌晨，大场诚不见了。

影山留加检查了所有房间和柜子，门锁没有破坏的痕迹，诚只带走了一点现金，公寓的钥匙孤零零地扔在起居室的茶几上。

留加收拾了狼藉的公寓，他的动作很慢，一点点把眼前的东西都恢复到八天之前的样子。

如果他们的关系也能回到八天之前该有多好。

他乘坐最早一班新干线到达神户，打车去了某处台地墓园。

诚睡在母亲的墓碑前，安静如稚童。

影山留加打来一桶水，默默清扫墓碑，奉花，点香。

做完这一套，诚已经醒来，眼睛眨也不眨望着墓碑，无论怎样的力量都没法剥夺那双眼睛里的眷恋。

“刺杀川口的计划，是稻川会的主意。”这么多天来他们终于能好好说两句话，“稻川会在神户没有人手，转而委托了山口组，作为两方利益共通的合作。”

“我外公的组织，当时隶属于山口组，两方都派了人参与行动。”

“因为事故意外造成了平民伤亡，影山组从此与山口组决裂。”

诚静静听着，手指抚摸墓碑上的肖像。

“所以你才和稻川会接触吗？”

诚注视着墓碑，而留加注视着诚，那眼光里的忧伤仿佛不似影山留加所有。

“因为我决定了不告诉你——我想为你做点其他事。”

诚的叹息比蝴蝶飞离花瓣还要轻。

“我明白，那是十年前的事，和你，是没有关系的。”诚这句话说得很艰难，望着母亲的面容哽咽。

“但是，既然我知道了，我没法装作不介意。”

诚靠着墓碑嚎啕大哭。

“她是我的妈妈。”

神户的太阳缓缓升起，直射的阳光似乎把他们身上在一起三年的痕迹燃烧殆尽。

影山留加听见了命运对自己的宣判。

“留加，我们分开吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 关于本文的结局，应该是he吧（？）


End file.
